Untitled: A Bleach fanfic
by Gin's lil kitsune
Summary: My first Bleach fanfic. It was an idea from an rp I'm in. Hope you all like it. Please be gentle. On Hiatus for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach fanfic**

**Summ: **She was the Nobel's daughter. He was the traitor's son. It all started with a simple "hello".

**Chapt 1: And so it begins...**

Byakuya walked along the the halls of the Soul Reaper Academy, his usual stoic look on his face. He wore his usual uniform, ignoring the looks that people were giving him.

A young girl about half his height was following after him. She looked exactly like him.. aside from her vibrant violet colored eyes. She looked at the rooms they passed by, wondering which one she was going to be in.

She knew she had to be careful.. She was a Kuchiki and didn't want to seem like a clumsy fool on the first day of Academy.

The older Kuchiki soon came to a stop in front of a room. The young girl stood behind him, a slightly curious look in her eyes as she looked up at the older man.

"Father?" She asked before he cut her off.

"This is your class, Shiori." He told her, not sparing her a single glance. She looked up at him and nodded,

"Thank you, father." Shiori replied, bowing to her father before she hesitantly walking into the class. She bowed to the teacher who told her where she could sit.

She immediately went to her assigned seat and quietly listened to the lesson, trying to ignore the looks her classmates were giving her.

She kept wondering why they were all staring at her. Was it because of what she was wearing? She didn't know.. and tried to not let it get to her.

"Alright, class. You're homework is to study the history of the Seireitei." The teacher spoke. As the class started to leave, Shiori had gotten the feeling she was being watched. She looked around, seeing no one.

_'What a strange feeling...'_ She thought as she headed to her next class, Kidou 101.. or as the other students there called it, Combat Training.

She stood alone, not wanting to be bothered by anyone.. not right now at least. A few students tried to tease her about being a Kuchiki.. how she must be a spoiled rich kid. She just walked away before something bad happened.

"Hey! What's wrong, Kuchiki? You gonna go cry to your mommy?" One boy teased.. and he crossed the line. She looked back at him, the look of death in her eyes. Everyone in the Seireitei knew of Byakuya's temper when he was younger.. and it looks like it was passed down to his daughter.

Shiori was sensitive about the topic of her mother. Her own mother had walked out of her life when she was only three-years old. She has never seen the older woman since. She walked back over to the boy foolish enough to cross the line with her and punched him almost hard enough to break his jaw.

"If you ever.. speak of my mother again.. next time it won't be just your face that gets hurt." She said with narrowed eyes. The boy nodded vigorously before running off to be with his friends.

"My, my. Such a temper." A voice startled Shiori. She looked behind her to see an older boy. He was a little taller than her, silver hair, lean body, and a fox-like smile that no one could mistaken. He was an Ichimaru.

"Who are you?" She asked, blinking a bit. The boy's smile grew at the question, sending a shiver down Shiori's spine.

"Now, why would th' lil Hime want ta know who I am?" He asked, tilting his head as his smile grew more. Shiori almost gave a defiant look at what he called her.

"Because.. you're the one who spoke to me first." She said, her eyes narrowing a bit.

"So I was. My name's Ichimaru Ryou. Wha' is yer name, Hime?" Ryou asked, tilting his head a bit, the smile never leaving his face.

"Kuchiki Shiori." Shiori answered, watching Ryou intently, until she heard the teacher call her name.

"Better get goin', Hime." He told her. She blinked at him and ran over to where the class was. She preformed her father's favorite Kidou.

"Kidou 6- White Lightning." She said in a monotone, watching the Kidou hit the target. Everyone watched in shock. No one in the class expected her to hit the mark on her first try.

Ryou watched from a distance, smiling.

"So.. tha's Kuchiki Byakuya's daughter, eh?" He grinned.

This was going to be interesting.

**Kage:** Well.. here's chapter one. I hope you all liked it. Please r&r. No flames, please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bleach fanfic**

**chapter 2- The protective father**

It had been a long day for Shiori and she was laying on her bed in her dorm. She had the room to herself, even though there were two beds. She had long since finished her assignment for her classes and was thinking of something she could do.

Only problem was.. a certain Shinigami kept popping into her thoughts. _Ichimaru Ryou_.

Shiori let out a small growl. He called her 'Hime'. She hated being called that. So what if she was part of a nobel family?! She didn't care about it. She wanted her fellow Shinigami to accept her for who she was, not for what family she was from.

She finally sat up with a sigh and wandered outside of the academy, wearing her shihakusho since it was cold.. and didn't want to get caught in her night yukata. She was sure to be quiet as she walked out into the field, the cold air felt pretty good on her skin.

The thought of Ryou made its way into her mind again. Why was she thinking of him? She just met the guy earlier today for Kami's sake! She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to knock the thought away.. until a voice brought her back,

"A yen fer yer thoughts, Hime?" Ryou's voice asked. The young taichou was sitting under a near by tree. She looked at him for a moment,

"Are you watching me or something?" She glared, watching him chuckle. She didn't know how his father was, but she assumed, from what her father told her, he acted like this as well.

"No. I jus' happened ta be here." He smiled. She took in his appearance. His pale skin shined when the moonlight hit it, his eyes were closed, adding to the fox-like features that he held, and that smile... Kami-sama, that smile.. why did he have to smile at her like that?

"Ryou.. what are you doing here.. really?" Shiori asked, getting annoyed with him already.

"Ah, ah, ah. Tha's Ichimaru-taichou ta ya, Hime." He said, getting to his feet and walked over to the young Kuchiki girl. Shiori watched him, getting ready to stand her ground.

A small gasp escaped her lips when she saw him opening his eyes. They were a beautiful crimson red. Nothing like what she ever saw before.

Ryou tilted his head to the side, hearing the gasp. He figured she was going to get ready to bolt. He started playing with her hair, seeing she stayed put.

_She's quite brave if she hasn' run yet. Or maybe she's jus' too scared ta move. _He thought, bringing his face close to hers. Shiori took a sharp breath when she noticed how close their faces were. He watched as Shiori backed up a few steps.

He couldn't help but smile at her. He just couldn't help himself around her. She just drew him to her with little effort and he didn't knew why. Ryou just took in her features.. and just when he was about to do something he never thought he'd do, he heard a voice.

"Ichimaru. Get away from her." Byakuya was only a few feet away. Ryou gave a fox-like smile at the older Kuchiki, who just glared at him.

Shiori simply backed away from Ryou, knowing her father was about to go ballistic on the young Ichimaru male.

"Now, now, Kuchiki-san. I wasn' doin' anything bad ta her." Ryou said and smiled at Shiori, causing the lightest of blushes to tint her cheeks. Before either could blink, Byakuya had Senbon Zakura at Ryou's neck, his eyes narrowed,

"Stay away from my daughter, Ichimaru." He said. Shiori watched as this happened. This was the first time she had ever seen him act out in such a manner. Ryou on the other hand.. his smile never left his face.

"Oh, so scary. I won' go near Shiori-hime." Ryou said.. neither one able to tell if the boy was lying or not. Shiori wouldn't put it past him, though.. since he looked so much like his father. Byakuya watched Ryou closely,

"I mean it, Ichimaru. Come near my daughter again and I'll make you regret it."

"My, my. Kuchiki-san.. tha's such a nasty temper ya have. I can see where Shiori-hime gets her temper." Ryou smiled more.

Shiori watched, her attention being called back to her father. His eyes held a serious look. She was quiet, waiting for him to speak.

"Back to your dorm room, Shiori." He told her. She bowed to him and Ryou and hurried back to her room before she could get in trouble. Byakuya watched her and turned back to Ryou,

"I do not make threats, Ichimaru. I make promises. I will kill you if you lay one finger on her." He said before walking off.

"Oh.. It seems that Kuchiki-san is protective of little Hime-chan." Ryou murmured, smiling to himself.

Shiori changed back into her night yukata and laid in the bed, looking up at the ceiling. Her thoughts being haunted by Ryou again. She sighed as she tried to get some sleep.

It was truly obvious that this was going to be a long year.

**Kage:** And that was chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bleach fanfic**

**chapter 3- Ryou's daring act**

The next day was similar to the previous one. People were staring at Shiori even when she did everything she could to _not_ draw attention to herself. She sighed as her classmates watched in awe as she preformed a complicated Kidou that they haven't even learned yet.

"Wow.. Shiori-san, how did you do that? And with little effort?" One classmate asked. The young Kuchiki girl recalled her name, Hikari Koizawa or something. She didn't really make an effort to remember the people in her class since they were going to be put in different squads and would barely see each other.

"I learned it before I even before I got into the academy." Shiori blinked, thinking it was the most obvious reason in the world. Hikari looked at Shiori like she was crazy.

"Now, now. Let's leave Kuchiki-san alone, Koizawa-san." The teacher said to the young Shinigami girl. Hikari nodded and left her classmate alone. Shiori soon moved out of the way so the others could have their turn on firing a Kidou.

Violet eyes watched the others, not noticing that the silver-haired taichou was watching her from a few feet away. The fox-like smile making a small shiver go down her spine and made her look around.

"My, my, Hime-chan. Wha's got ya so nervous?" He asked, smiling at her, watching as the shorter Shinigami turned to look at him, Her eyes narrowed a but, seeing Ryou just standing there, watching her like she was a piece of meat.

"What are you watching me for?" She asked, almost glaring at him. The glare amused him, making him smile more. Shiori was getting annoyed when Ryou didn't answer her. It seemed that her teacher didn't dare come close to the Ichimaru. Just like everyone else.

_Why is everyone afraid of him? _She thought, looking at him, trying to figure him out. It was to no avail. She noticed the taichou getting closer to her. That smile never leaving his face. Kami-sama... that smile. Why did he always give her _that_ smile? If she didn't know any better, she'd assume he was trying to kidnap her.

Before Shiori could even react, Ryou have her in his arms. She was so much shorter than him, she seemed like a doll. The you Ichimaru grinned, making him almost look exactly like Gin. This made a shiver go down the Kuchiki girl's spine. Ryou chuckled, feeling the shiver.

"Wha's the matter, Hime? Scared?" He asked. It sounded like he was teasing her. She gave him a small glare. How dare he say that to her!

"I am not scared of you." She said, anger in her voice. Ryou was slightly surprised when he heard the hint of anger in her response. But the smile returned quickly, tightening his embrace for a moment when he heard the teacher's voice.

"Umm... Ichimaru-taichou, may we have Kuchiki-san back now? It's almost time for the next class." Ryou blinked in his own little way before grinning.

"Of course ya can." He said, releasing the girl in his arms, "Be good now, Hime." He said before shun-po'ing away. The teacher walked over to the dazed Shiori, hoping the young taichou didn't do anything to her.

"Kuchiki-san? You still with us?" He asked, touching her shoulder. She jumped a bit and nodded. She walked back to the group of students. The teacher watched her, wondering what Ryou wanted with her.

One thing was certain... Byakuya wasn't going to be happy if he heard about this.

Meanwhile, in the 6th squad barracks, Byakuya was busy at work with Renji. There was a annoying silence between them at the moment. That is.. until one of the squad members knocked and came in,

"Kuchiki-taichou? I saw Ichimaru-taichou with Shiori-san at the academy." He said, watching the captain twitch in annoyance. Ryou really wanted to piss him off.

"What did he do this time?" Byakuya asked after a moment of silence. The squad member jumped a bit.

"Well.. from what I saw, he was hugging her. From the looks of it, Shiori-san didn't like it." He answered, watching his taichou nod. Renji watched Byakuya, knowing he was just holding the anger in. It would be unlike him to act out in front of everyone.

"I will speak with him later." He said. The squad member bowed and quickly left to go back to his duties. Renji looked at the raven haired man, knowing he wasn't going to just speak with the silver-haired taichou. If he knew Ryou, the Ichimaru boy was going to make a nightly visit to the young Shiori.

"Kuchiki-taichou? You're not going to really kill Ichimaru-taichou, are you?" He asked, not wanting to put up with hell from the Head Captain.

"I am fighting the urge to." Byakuya answered truthfully. The redhead nodded, believing his taichou. He just hoped that Ryou wasn't going to do anything that would hurt Shiori in anyway.

Whatever Ryou was planning... he was revolving it around Shiori.. and it didn't look too good.

It was soon past sunset, Shiori had finished her work again and was in the field again before the students were to stay in their dorms. It was the same area her and Ryou had their encounter the previous night. She sighed deeply. He was haunting her thoughts no matter what she did.

_Damn him.. haunting my thoughts like this.. _She thought. She gasped softly when arms wrapped around her from behind, pulling her into a chest. It was him. It was Ryou.

"Hello, Hime." The taichou said, his signature smile on his face. He looked down, seeing Shiori glaring at him. His smile faltered for a second but quickly returned, "Ya don' seem happy ta see me, Hime. Wha's wrong?" He asked.

"Quit calling me that." Shiori bit out, getting really annoyed with being called 'Hime'. Ryou smiled more,

"Alright.. Shiori-hime." He replied, enjoying her presence in his arms. She hadn't moved so she must be distracted as much as he was. Shiori held back the urge to fire a Kidou at him and sighed.

"What do you want with me?" She asked... and soon found herself pinned to a tree. Ryou smiling wickedly down at her. A small hint of fear shined in her eyes. The taichou had her trapped and defenseless. The young Kuchiki watched as Ryou brought his face close to hers.

Her face heated up with a blush. If Ryou was doing what she thought he was about to do.. her father would raise the flames of hell upon the young Ichimaru. Before Shiori could blink, Ryou had brushed his lips against her, giving her a ghost of a kiss.

And before anyone could notice his presence.. he was gone. Shiori blinked a few times before shaking her head, "Foolish Kitsune." She muttered before heading back inside and went straight to her dorm.

Once she fell asleep, her dreams were haunted by Ichimaru Ryou.. and his daring act.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bleach fanfic**

**chapter 4- Shiori's reasons**

A week had past since Shiori's last encounters with Ryou. She seemed annoyed that every one of her classmates were calling her "the object of Ichimaru-taichou's affections". She had to stop herself from snapping a few times. Though.. she kept wondering why the young taichou had pulled off such an act.

She was soon snapped out of her thoughts by a classmate. She looked at him with an almost bored look.

"What?" She asked, not really in the mood to be bothered. He narrowed his eyes a bit and spoke,

"What did Ichimaru-taichou do to you?" He asked, his tone was serious. Shiori blinked and narrowed her eyes as well.

"Why do you care?" She bit out without meaning to. This caught the classmate off guard.

"I was just asking." He said before walking off.

The young Kuchiki sighed, She didn't know why the others were bugging her about that incident. Better yet, _how _did they know? Did they sense Ryou's reiatsu on her or something? Kami-sama... what if her father knew!? She didn't know which was worse- her father knowing what Ryou did to her or the whole Seireitei knowing.

She shuddered at the thought and didn't really pay attention to the lesson since it was a refreshing on how to control reiatsu; from concealing it for hiding to make it flare wildly to crush someone under it. She already learned this from her father. He made damn sure she knew it before getting her into the academy.

School lasted almost all day due to the people that seemed like idiots. She could've sworn that Kami-sama was punishing her for something she didn't do. She headed straight for her dorm after class was over. She was surprised to see a note on her desk addressed to her.

Out of curiosity, she opened the letter to see who it was from and what they had to say.

_Hello Hime,_

_I noticed ya workin' hard today in yer Kidou class. Tha' was good fer a first time use on Kidou 4. Yer father taught ya well. But ya don' seem happy with the classes, even though yer at the top of them. Is there a reason ya keep goin'? Feel free ta reply._

_~ Ichimaru Ryou _

Shiori let out a small growl escape her lips. Great. First he stalks her, now he was sending her letters. What's next? Harassment?! She couldn't believe Ryou wanted to even come near her... even after all the threats her father made.

"So... he wants a reason why I keep going." She murmured, getting out a piece of paper, letting the words flow onto the paper as she wrote her reply.

_Ichimaru-taichou,_

_Thank you for the comment. I think. My father trained me before I got into the academy. The reason I keep going is personal. It's to prove something to my family. I hope you understand._

_~Kuchiki Shiori_

_P.S. I am deciding to call you 'Kitsune-taichou' from now on._

Shiori was quite pleased with the letter she wrote. All she would have to do is wait till sunset to deliver the letter to the silver-haired taichou. She decided to stay in her shihakusho so she didn't have to bother changing clothes until she returned to her dorm.

Meanwhile... at the field where Shiori and Ryou saw each other the previous week, the young Kuchiki girl made her way to the spot where the young Ichimaru usually arrived.

She was starting to have second thoughts about being there since she didn't know what Ryou would do to her. She was snapped out of her thoughts by a pair of arms wrapping around her. The only way she could tell who it was was by the reiatsu signature. Ryou.

"Hello, Shiori-hime." His voice was soft, but almost had a seductive undertone to it. That's probably what scared her the most about being near him at the moment.

"Hello... Kitsune-taichou." Her voice was barely able to work. She mentally cursed that he could do this to her with little effort.

"Hm? Kitsune-taichou? Where did tha' come from?" He asked, looking down at her. He also noticed the folded up letter in her hands. A sly smile graced his lips. Shiori gasped as he slipped the paper from her hands.

He looked over the reply and smiled at what it said. His amused smile almost tore at Shiori from the inside out.

"Wha's the thing ya have ta prove ta yer family, Hime?" He asked, tilting her head up to see her eyes, "Answer me, Hime." He told her. The young Kuchiki had to fight the tears that wanted to form.

Ryou was taken aback by the look on Shiori's face. It looked like she was going to be in tears at any moment. He gently turned her to face him, looking into her violet eyes. He could've swore he saw the hidden sadness in them.

"They say I don't belong in the Kuchiki clan." She whispered, snapping Ryou from his thoughts.

"Wha'?" He asked, holding her close.

"I'm proving to my family that I do belong in the Kuchiki clan... even when they think I don't." The young Kuchiki said, her breathing coming in short, almost harsh pants.

Ryou was surprised by the reason and saw the tears already falling from the younger girl's eyes. He had no idea that it was so personal that it hurt. He held her close, doing his best to comfort her. The young taichou didn't know until now that he didn't like seeing the academy student like this.

"There, there, Hime. Don' cry." He whispered to her as she quietly sobbed into his shihakusho. He felt her going a little limp from crying. He took her into his arms and carried her back to her dorm. He made sure that he kept his presence hidden. They didn't need to know why Shiori was with him, let alone what went on between them.

Once they reached her dorm, Ryou was slightly hesitant. He didn't know if he should change her into her night yukata or not. He decided against it. She was still a minor compared to him. Ryou sighed inwardly, leaving a ghost of a kiss on her lips... and was soon gone.

And so... Ichimaru Ryou now knew Kuchiki Shiori's reasons for working so hard in the academy.

**Kage:** And that was chapter 4! Hope you all liked it!

**Shiori: **They better have liked it! Father will be mad if they didn't.

**Ryou: **I'm sure they liked it, Hime.

**Kage: **Yeah. Otherwise they wouldn't read all of this.

**Kage, Shiori, and Ryou: **Don't forget to(ta) review, please!


	5. Chapter 5

**Bleach fanfic**

**chap 5- Meeting with the Kuchiki family**

The weekend soon came along. Shiori was able to go home only to find out the family was having a meeting. She softly sighed as she got into a kimono. It was a simple black and white, nothing too fancy, except the hair piece in her hair. The maid, Minami Tsubame, escorted her to the meeting room.

Tsubame bowed to the family and Shiori before scurrying away. Shiori bowed to her family and her father. Her father, Kuchiki Byakuya, nodded to acknowledge her respect. She soon took her place at his side, while her great-grandfather was on the other side.

"Let the meeting begin." The head of the family spoke. Everyone was silent as each member took their turn to speak. Shiori listened as they talked on and on. She didn't really like the family meetings. They always took so long. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her name mentioned.

"We still need to decide the future of Shiori." One family member soon said, causing Byakuya to narrow his eyes.

"That is my decision to make, Tsukumi." Byakuya told the family member. She was more or less a distant cousin of the raven-haired Kuchiki. He despised the fact that the family didn't approve of Shiori... all thanks to her mother.

"I believe it should be a family decision, Kuchiki-sama." Another member spoke. Shiori looked at him, mentally cursing. If the rest of the family agreed with him, along with the previous head of the family, her father would have no choice, but to comply.

"She is in the academy. She will graduate and become a taichou in the Gotei 13." Byakuya said, almost glaring at the man who spoke.

_Father..._ Shiori thought. _You're doing everything you can to keep me here..._

The meeting went on for hours. The topic soon switched from Shiori's place in the family to her being the "object of Ryou's affections". She wanted to protest that she wasn't. She was anything, but that.

"Tell us, Shiori. What did you do to get the attention of the traitor's son?" One member asked. Shiori looked at the older man. His eyes seem to be gleaming... waiting to put words into her mouth.

"I did nothing to get his attention. I do not know what his motives are for coming near me." She said, her eyes narrowing a bit.

"So you say. Maybe you're just saying that to defend the boy." He said, smirking.

"What are you saying, Mizuki?" Ginrei asked. Even in his old age, he still had the respect from the family.

"Isn't obvious, Kuchiki-sama? That Ichimaru boy is going to turn her into his whore. And she's going to willingly go with him!" Mizuki yelled, pointing accusingly at Shiori.

"My great-granddaughter is no one's whore, Mizuki. Do you understand me?" Ginrei said, actually slamming his fist onto the table. The two younger Kuchikis were surprised by this.

"Grandfather, what do you think will be a suitable punishment for him after speaking about Shiori in such a manner?" Byakuya asked, glancing at the older man.

"A suitable punishment?" The elder man repeated, going into thought. Everyone was silent as they watched the elder Kuchiki in anticipation, waiting for him to speak again, "I believe this is for you to decide, Byakuya." Ginrei spoke after a long moment of silence. Byakuya nodded and looked back at Mizuki.

"For speaking such a thing about my daughter... your punishment will be silence. You will not use your voice for the rest of your life." Byakuya said in his usual monotone. The family knew he was serious if he used that kind of tone... which was 24/7.

Mizuki growled, glaring at Shiori, "You damned half-breed! Damn you and that street rat mother of yours!" He roared, throwing a cup of tea at the young Kuchiki heir. Shiori gave a look that rivaled her father's.

"It's nice to see what my family truly thinks of me." She said. The family members at the table were surprised that she even responded calmly to what Mizuki had said and done.

"If anyone protests against this punishment, you will join Mizuki in the punishment. Is that understood?" Byakuya bit out. Everyone nodded, "This meeting is over." The head of the family said... and with that, everyone left the room.

Shiori sighed softly as she followed her father and great-grandfather out of the room. Her mind wandering to Ryou, wondering how the other taichous treated him in the Gotei 13. Did they trust him or did they fear him? She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her great-grandfather's voice,

"Is something on your mind, young one?" He asked, looking over his shoulder at her. She shook her head, smiling lightly at him,

"It's nothing great-grandfather." She answered. _He doesn't need to know Kitsune-taichou is haunting my thoughts._ She thought, not aware of the light blush that dusted her cheeks when she remembered the kiss Ryou gave her.

The elder Kuchiki chuckled, noticing the blush, "Come with me, Shiori. Let us talk for a bit." He told her. She nodded and obediently followed after the older man. She had no problem talking to her great-grandfather, but was always a bit scared to talk to her father about anything.

The two walked into a private room. A simple looking room with pale grey walls with a few bookshelves here and there, a window, and a couch. The elderly man took a seat on the couch, Shiori taking a seat next to him.

"Tell me what's on your mind, Shiori." Ginrei told her, petting her head gently.

"I... well... it's just..." She stammered, " Ichimaru-taichou... I can't get him out of my head. Ever since I met him, I can't get him out of my thoughts."

"I see." He nodded, smiling softly, "It seems you caught the young Ichimaru's attention." He said.

"But... I don't want the attention." Shiori replied, "People at the academy are already calling me the object of his affection." Tears of frustration started to form in her eyes. He wiped the tears away.

"There, there, young one. I am sure he means no harm by it. But I shall tell him to leave you alone until you graduate the academy." He told her, watching her nod in response.

"Thank you, great-grandfather." Shiori replied. Ginrei smiled softly at her. He had grown slightly soft in his old age and became almost protective of Shiori as much as Byakuya was. Ginrei thought it was a shame that everyone in the family didn't approve of the young girl's existence.

Sure, Byakuya had broken the promise he made to his parents so long ago, but the young girl was the head's only child... and the only female left in his life that mattered to him.

Ginrei soon noticed that Shiori seemed a bit on edge, "Is something wrong, Shiori?" He asked her, watching for a reaction. Her eyes were on the door, seeing a silhouette of someone behind the door.

"Who's there?" He demanded. No one answered. The elder narrowed his eyes when he didn't get a response.

Shiori watched for a moment in silence. She had a feeling it was either Tsukumi or Mizuki. Both members despised her with a passion because half of her origin wasn't from a noble family.

"Great-grandfather?" She spoke softly, "Why did my mother leave? Did she do something?" She asked. Ginrei looked at her, surprised that his grandson didn't tell her anything. He sighed before he explained.

"Your mother, Aime... She had to leave under strict punishment. This is all I can really tell you." He told her.

"Where is she now?" Shiori asked, watching her great-grandfather intently.

"I do not know the answer to that, young one." Ginrei spoke, "You had a long day. Go get some rest." He told her. Shiori nodded, a childish blush tinting her cheeks as he kissed her head. She bowed to him and scurried off to her room.

Ginrei sighed. He knew that if Byakuya didn't keep a close eye on Shiori when Ryou came around, his young great-granddaughter would be exiled from the family... and forced into the Rukon districts.

That was something he surely did not want to see happen to Shiori at such a young age.

**Kage: **And that! That was chapter 5! Kami-sama, my wrist hurts after writing all of this down.

**Shiori: **It took you a few days to write and type this.

**Kage: **My wrist still hurts.

**Shiori:** -sigh-

**Ryou: **Now, now. We have ta start the next chapter.

**Kage: **Right! Next chapter, chapter 6: The fire of Shiori's soul!

**Kage, Shiori, and Ryou: **Don't forget to[ta] r&r!


	6. Chapter 6

**Bleach fanfic**

**chap 6- The fire of Shiori's soul**

It was early the next day, Shiori was in the dining room, eating breakfast. She was enjoying some spicy tempura and green tea. She seemed to have acquired her father's taste for spicy food, but that didn't bother her much. She enjoyed it as much as Byakuya did.

She perked up when she saw her father enter the room. She bowed her head, showing him respect, "Good morning, father." She greeted. Byakuya merely nodded in response to the greeting.

Shiori was slightly sad that her father didn't use a verbal reply, but she knew it was too much to ask of the family's head. She watched him for a moment before speaking again,

"Will we be having lunch together, father?" She asked.

"No. I have business to attend to at the squad barracks." Byakuya replied as he got his haori on. The young girl's gaze went downcast, knowing her father would be gone most of the day and wouldn't return till late evening.

"Renji might stop by later to check on you." He told her before leaving.

"Love you... father.." Shiori whispered, knowing the man wouldn't be able to hear the three words. The older Kuchiki was always too busy with his duties as a taichou and family matters to even look at her. To her, it seemed that the red-headed fuku taichou was more of a father than her own father was.

Half the day went by like it was nothing. Renji had stopped by to have lunch with Shiori and had to head back to the office. Since Shiori had nothing else to do, she headed to the training grounds to get in some much needed training.

She walked to the grounds, her katana on her hip. The young Shinigami didn't expect anyone to train with her since almost everyone she knew was already in the Gotei 13. She sighed as she drew her sword and started slashing the air, as if she were fighting an invisable opponent.

One would think that she what she goes through at home, she would give up on becoming a ranked officer in the Gotei 13, but no one knew the reason why she kept trying to prove herself to her family, It was her own personal goal to prove to them that she was worthy of being apart of the Kuchiki clan. She was tired of the insults they threw at her.

Little did Shiori know... she was being watched by a certain crimson-eyed taichou. The older Shinigami watched from a far on a boulder. As she sat on his perch, he felt the urge to go over to her, but that would result in Byakuya chasing him all over the Seireitei and back.

_Hime... Ya have a family, yet yer so alone.._ Ryou thought. He was quite impressed with her use of a sword, since he had never seen her use one before. He had to admit, it looked like she could prove to be a worthy opponent with grace and precision, cutting the air like it was nothing.

"Do you enjoy stalking the Kuchiki girl, Ichimaru-san?" A voice spoke from behind the young taichou.

"Why is tha' any of yer concern, Hitsugaya-san?" Ryou turned to look at the shorter taichou. Toshiro scowled at him.

"Ichimaru-san." He said, narrowing his eyes. Ryou gave his signature fox-like smile. This reminded Toshiro of his old friend, Gin.

"Maybe. She is quite cute after all." Ryou smiled more, turning to watch Shiori slash at one of the training boulders.

"She is strong for her age as well." Toshiro added, "You better not let Kuchiki-san catch you."

The two taichous watched Shiori for a bit longer, wondering if she even knew they were watching her. Unknowing to the two, Shiori had known they were there from the start. Toshiro's blue-green orbs watched Byakuya's daughter closely. She was certainly getting stronger.

"She'll be a good taichou, don' ya think so, Hitsugaya-san?" Ryou asked, opening his eyes a bit, smiling. The white-haired captain looked at him,

"Maybe.. if her father is willing to give up his place as taichou and join the zero division." He replied. Ryou chuckled,

"Perhaps yer right."

"Are you two finished talking about me yet?" Shiori's voice piped up. Both taichous looked at her. They could have sworn they were looking at a younger version of Byakuya with the look she was giving them.

"Hello, Hime." Ryou greeted, waving at her. Shiori blinked at them.

"Hitsugaya-taichou? Ki-Ichimaru-taichou? Why are you watching me?" She asked.

"Jus' observin' ya as ya train." Ryou answered, his smile never leaving his face.

"You seem to be improving on your speed, Shiori." Toshiro commented. The young Kuchiki blinked,

"Th-thank you, Hitsugaya-taichou." She replied, bowing respectfully to him.

"Hime, would ya like ta join me fer some tea after yer done?" The young Ichimaru asked, smiling at Shiori. She slightly blushed, hoping the two didn't see her cheeks tinted. _Kami-sama... what does Kitsune-taichou see in me?_ She thought, hoping that he wasn't just coming near her to play games with her.

"I think about it, taichou." Shiori finally spoke. By that time, Hitsugaya had hesitantly left the two alone. He wasn't sure if he could trust the young taichou with his friend's daughter.

"Hime-chan, is somethin' wrong?" Ryou asked, shun-po'ing behind her, and pulled her close to him. He felt her freeze in his arms, "Hime?"

"Please.. stop calling me that." Shiori whispered, trying to get out of the embrace. This caused Ryou to tighten his hold on her. She wasn't acting like this the last time.. so, why now was she trying to get free?

"Hime. Tell me wha's wrong." He said, making her look up at him as he opened his eyes a bit

"We can't see each other anymore, Kitsune-taichou." She answered, fighting back the tears forming in her violet orbs.

"Why?" Ryou asked, wondering what was with the sudden change in the young Kuchiki.

"My family... they don't like that you're coming near me." She answered, "One of the family members thinks that you're going to.. to do something to me." Ryou blinked at this, confused.

"Wha' does this family member think I'll do ta ya?" He asked.

"He.. He thinks.. you'll turn me into your whore..." She reluctantly answered, fearing what the older boy's reaction would be. The young Ichimaru sighed, knowing something like this would happen sooner or later. He soon released her.

"Ki-Kitsune-taichou..?" Shiori whispered, slowly turning to face him.. but he was gone. She looked disappointed when she didn't see Ryou anywhere.

Meanwhile... Ryou arrived back at his squad barracks and was surprised to see the elder Kuchiki waiting for him.

"Kuchiki-san? Ta wha' do I owe the visit?" He asked, his smile returning to his face.

"I've come to speak with you about my great-granddaughter, young Ichimaru Ryou." Ginrei spoke, watching the taichou. Ryou opened his eyes a bit.

"Shiori-hime? He asked, wondering what there was to speak about Shiori.

"I have heard you have gone near Shiori a few times, even though you were asked not to." Ginrei spoke, watching for a reaction. Ryou's fox-like smile returned,

"Really? It looked more like I was threatened."

"Ichimaru Ryou. Until my great-granddaughter graduates the academy, you will leave her alone." Ryou's smile faded a bit.

"Fer what reason should I do tha'?" He asked, curious if his answer was the same as Shiori's. Ginrei's eyes closed as he held his cane firmly in his hands.

"I believe you already know the answer to that. You saw Shiori before you came here." He spoke. He knew he was going to die soon and he wanted to ensure Shiori was safe before then.

"Because one of those family members wan's ta think I'll hurt Hime-chan in such a manner." Ryou resisted the urge to growl. The elderly man watched the silver-haired taichou closely.

"That is correct. You may not be like your father, young Ichimaru, but you have done nothing to gain our trust.  
He said, "Understand that my great-granddaughter is the heir to the Kuchiki clan. We cannot have her being defiled by your antics."

Ryou then realized that Ginrei didn't have much time left. It seemed the old Kuchiki man and Shiori were close.

"Alright. But as soon as she graduates, I'm going to get close again." He smiled. Ginrei sighed,

"Just remember.. if you hurt her, you will regret it."

"I understand, Kuchiki-san." Ryou smiled, "Oh. Before I ferget.. why isn't Hime-chan's father trainin' wit' her?" Ginrei sighed again.

"My grandson is busy with his duties as a taichou."

"So he has no time fer Shiori-hime?"

"Why are you so concerned about her, Ichimaru-san?" He asked. Ryou blinked in his own little way,

"I don' know, but every time I see her, I wan' ta be close ta her." Ginrei didn't know what to say. He knew about Ichimaru Gin's betrayal and was wary on the traitor's son.

"So you are finally seeing the fire of her soul, eh?" He asked. The young taichou seemed confused at first, but slowly nodded, "Be warned, Ryou. If it all comes down to it, you will be putting my great-granddaughter in danger due to your reputation thanks to your father." He said.

Ryou nodded, sighing inwardly and watched as the older man left. _Hime-chan... _He opened his eyes, his smile not in place. It was going to hard of he couldn't go anywhere near her without her family saying something.

This was definitely going to be a long year....

**Kage: **-wipes forehead- That was a lot of typing.. and holy crap.. three pages!

**Shiori: **Wow.. a new record. -claps-

**Ryou: **Yea. Good job, Kage-chan. -fox smile-

**Kage: **Hehe. Thanks, guys. I shall get to work on Chapter 7 right away!

**Kage, Shiori, and Ryou:** Don't forget to[ta] r&r!

**Kage:** Next chapter... Chapter 7- Kiss under the moonlight


	7. Chapter 7

**Bleach fanfic**

**Chapt 7- Kiss under the moonlight**

Days turned into months and those months turned into a year. Shiori had decided to stay home this this particular day, getting a bad feeling about something. She noticed the sudden change in her great-grandfather's actions. She even noticed that he did not leave his room that morning either. It worried her to no end. She wanted to ask her father what was wrong with the elder, but decided against it.

The young Kuchiki found herself in front of Ginrei's room, lightly knocking, "Great-grandfather?" She called softly, awaiting the elder's reply.

"Come in." Ginrei answered, his voice softer than usual. He watched as the young girl entered the room. He smiled softly at her, "Shiori? I thought you had to go to the academy today." He said.

"I... I was worried about you, great-grandfather." Shiori answered, "Ever since last year.. I noticed you weren't acting like yourself." Ginrei blinked, watching her then motioned for her to sit at his bedside. Shiori obediently did as she was told.

He petted her head gently, causing a childish blush to dust over her cheeks, "You're such a sweet girl, Shiori. When the time comes, I am sure you will make a great head to the family.. just like your father." He said to her.

Shiori smiled, "Thank you, great-grandfather. It makes me happy to hear that." Ginrei smiled, but soon coughed, earning a concerned look from the girl sitting next to him.

"It seems I have become ill." He spoke, his smile gone.

"Sh-Shall I go get father?" Shiori asked, getting to her feet.

"N-No. He has his duties to worry about." He told her, receiving a reluctant nod. Shiori knew Byakuya should know about this, but it confused her when Ginrei refused to let his own grandson know about it. Ginrei saw the look in the girl's eyes, "Shiori.. there's no need to worry about me." He told her.

Shiori gave a hesitant nod, "If you are sure, great-grandfather." She said, softly. The elder Kuchiki gave a reassuring smile to her. This hurt the young Shinigami than either one realized.

Meanwhile... Ryou was on the roof of the academy, ignoring his duties as usual. He seemed to be watching for someone... but frowned when he couldn't find them. _Where is Hime-chan?_ He thought.

One of the teachers noticed the taichou and was wondering what he was doing up on the roof, "Ichimaru-taichou, what are you doing up there?" He asked, backing up a step when Ryou opened his eyes..

"Hello, Sensei-san. Where is Shiori-chan?" He asked, his fox-like smile making him look almost evil. The teacher blinked,

"Kuchiki-san never arrived today." He said, wondering why Ryou was looking for Shiori, "Is everything alright, Ichimaru-taichou?" He asked.

"Everythin's fine." Ryou spoke and was soon gone. He knew something was going to happen and it was really going to ensure that he couldn't get anywhere near his Hime-chan. _She may act like she doesn't wan' ta be near me, but she doesn't give tha' look of hate like th' others do._ He thought as he soon rushed to the Kuchiki manor.

Once he got there, he noticed the reiatsu didn't seem normal. Something had definitely happened. He saw one of the maids, "'scuse me. Wha' happened?" He asked. The maid looked at him, wiping her tears away.

"The honorable Kuchiki Ginrei-sama has passed away." She answered. Ryou was quiet for a moment. _Hime-chan._

"Where's Shiori-chan?" He asked. The maid seemed reluctant to answer and soon scurried away after bowing to him when Byakuya showed up.

The family head looked at Ryou with narrowed eyes, "What are you doing here, Ichimaru?" He demanded.

"I felt somethin' was goin' on and wanted ta see wha' was happenin'" He answered, his smile not on his face for once. Byakuya gave Ryou a look,

"And why would matters with the Kuchiki family concern you?" He asked. Ryou didn't want to let the older man know it was because he was worried about Shiori.

"I was jus' curious as ta wha' happened." Ryou answered, not liking that the Kuchiki wasn't opening up, but shouldn't be surprised. Byakuya gave Ryou a dark look that was warning him to stay away from the young girl.

Ryou gave a nervous smile and said his farewells before heading towards the Rukon districts. _I hope Shiori-hime is alright._ He thought as he wandered through the slums where he grew up. Walking along the streets brought back such memories, making a sad smile form on his lips.

How long had it been since he lived here? It felt like forever. He wished he could show Shiori his childhood home, but knew it wasn't going to happen anytime soon. He sighed and noticed a few of the people looked up where the Gotei 13 was. _The funeral.._

The funeral lasted a few hours and the Kuchiki family was saddened by the loss of the previous head. Bit when night came, Byakuya was at the front gate, while a few of the maids were outside searching. But for what? They were searching for Shiori. The young Kuchiki had gone missing the moment they had returned home.

Ryou noticed one of the maids calling Shiori's name and shun-po'd over to her, "Wha's goin' on? Where's Shiori-hime?" He asked. The maid seemed hesitant to answer,

"Shiori-sama has gone missing. Kuchiki-sama has ordered us to search for her." She explained. The young Ichimaru was surprised to say the least and nodded After leaving, he went to look for the young girl himself.

It took a while, but he soon found the raven-haired hime. She was at Ginrei's grave, curled up in front of the tombstone. Ryou gave a sigh of relief when he saw her, but frowned when he saw tears staining her cheeks.

"Hime-chan..." He whispered, kneeling next to her, and scooped her into his arms, holding her close. Shiori slowly looked up at him, her violet orbs bloodshot from crying. The taichou felt a twinge of pain when he saw this, "Yer upset, aren't ya, Hime-chan?"

The young Kuchiki closed her eyes as she started to quietly sob. He held her closer to him, doing his best to comfort her. Never in a million years had he thought he would see Shiori cry. Ever! A few drops of rain soon broke Ryou's concentration and quickly decided to get her home.

Back at the Kuchiki manor, Byakuya was still at the front gate, watching the streets in case Shiori came back on her own. Little did he know, Ryou was with his precious daughter, and didn't know what the young taichou was about to do.

Ryou had stopped before they reached the manor. He looked down at the girl in his arms, a sad smile on his face before he leaned down and softly kissed her lips, the light from the moon washing over them, even though it was still raining.

After a moment, he finally pulled away, and walked to where Byakuya was waiting. The older man wasn't entirely happy to see Ryou with Shiori. The silver-haired boy watched him, "I just came to bring her home." He said, handing her over to her father.

"Go home, Ichimaru." Byakuya said before turning to going inside.

"I don't have one to return to." Ryou whispered, knowing Byakuya wouldn't hear it, and headed back to his squad barracks, softly when there was no one to greet him and quietly walked to his private room.

_Sleep well, Hime-chan..._ He thought before he slowly drifted to sleep.

**Kage:** And that was chapter 7!

**Shiori:** *crying* Great-grandfather~!

**Ryou:** *hugs Shiori* I'm sorry, Hime-chan.

**Kage:** You'll be okay, Shiori! You have Ryou-kun!

**Shiori:** *nods*

**Kage:** Now.. on to chapter 8! Chapter 8- Graduation

**Kage, Shiori, and Ryou:** Don't forget to[ta] r&r!

**Kage: **Here is a preview of chapter 8.

**Bleach fanfic**

**chapter 8- Graduation**

Shiori was soon looking around the open area for her father after graduation was over. A look of disappointment appeared on her face when he couldn't be found. She saw her cousin, Haru, Renji's son and Toshiro's daughter, Yuki. She was slightly envious that their father's showed up for them, but didn't let it show.

Renji noticed his niece and sighed as he walked over to her, "Sorry, Shiori-chan." He said, "Kuchiki-taichou had more work than he expected." He told her.

"It's fine." She replied, "I wasn't expecting him to show up." Renji didn't believe her reply, but didn't comment on it.

"Would you like to join Haru and me for dinner?" He asked, Haru smiling a bit at the request, "Yeah. Join us, Shiori-chan." He said. Shiori gave a small smile,

"Dinner.. Dinner sounds nice. Thank you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Bleach fanfic**

**Chapter 8- Graduation**

The big day had soon came. Shiori was inside the academy with the rest of her classmates that were also graduating. It had been a year since she started the academy to become a full-fledged Shinigami. She gripped her zanpaku-to tightly, nervous of what the graduation was going to be like.

She sighed softly as she heard the ceremony was about to begin. She kept her eyes open in case her showed up. She did notice Renji, though. He was technically her uncle since he was married to her aunt, Rukia. The red-head waved at her, receiving a small smile from her.

The graduation ceremony went by within a couple hours since it wasn't a very large class. Soon everyone found out their place in the Gotei 13. Shiori learned that she was the fuku taichou of Squad 13. _It's not taichou level, but it's better than nothing._ She thought.

Shiori was soon looking around the open area for her father after graduation was over. A look of disappointment appeared on her face when he couldn't be found. She saw her cousin, Haru, Renji's son and Toshiro's daughter, Yuki. She was slightly envious that their fathers showed up for them, but didn't let it show.

Renji noticed his niece and sighed as he walked over to her, "Sorry, Shiori-chan." He said, "Kuchiki-taichou had more work than he expected." He told her.

"It's fine." She replied, "I wasn't expecting him to show up." Renji didn't believe her reply, but didn't comment on it.

"Would you like to join Haru and me for dinner?" He asked, Haru smiling a bit at the request, "Yeah. Join us, Shiori-chan." He said. Shiori gave a small smile,

"Dinner.. Dinner sounds nice. Thank you." She said. The two Abarai males smiled and walked with her to one of the cafes in the Seireitei. Once they were seated, Renji smiled at the two,

"So... what did you two get assigned as?" He asked, trying to make conversation.

"I got fuku taichou of squad 10." Haru answered, grinning like a maniac.

"I was assigned fuku taichou of squad 13." Shiori piped up. Renji gave a silent sigh of relief. He knew Byakuya would have a cow if Shiori ended up in squad 5- Ryou's squad. _I hope Ichimaru-taichou will stay away from her now._ He thought.

"That's a shame. I was thinking you'd get squad 2. You seem like the type that would fit in there." Renji replied before his niece could think something was wrong.

"You're just saying that, because neither you or father want Ichimaru-taichou near me." Shiori said bluntly. The two blinked and looked at each other, wondering what brought that on. Shiori sighed, "You make it more than obvious."

The three made small talk as they soon ordered, got their food, and stayed a little later than expected. The three soon walked towards the Kuchiki manor.. and was surprised to see Ryou standing there. Renji narrowed his eyes a bit.

"What are you doing here, Ichimaru-taichou?" He asked, watching the young taichou smile and just walked over to Shiori. It all happened so fast, Ryou had snatched up Shiori and soon shun-po'd off, carrying her back to the field.

Before the taichou could even sit down, the younger girl tried to hit him, failing miserably. The young Ichimaru grinned, "Nice try, Hime-chan." He said, plopping down under a tree, Shiori in his lap. He smiled, remembering how he continued to show up here to see the Kuchiki girl before she graduated.

"What do you want with me, Kitsune-taichou?" She asked, looking up at the older male. Ryou simply smiled and brought his face close to Shiori's, almost grinned when he saw a small blush appear on her cheeks.

"A-Ah! I-Ichimaru- taichou..!" She squeaked, trying to escape his embrace. Ryou only tightened his hold slightly, not planning on letting the younger Shinigami girl escape so soon.

"Wha's th' matter, Hime-chan?" He asked, watching her squirm around. It was then a raindrop that hit his head that surprised him. He looked up, blinking in his own little way, "Looks like it's gonna rain." He mused.

"Of course it is, Kitsune-taichou. It's suppose to rain all week." Shiori told him. Ryou smiled, bringing his face close to hers again.

"Do somethin' fer me, Hime?" He asked, grinning when he saw the bewildered look on her face, "Kiss me, Hime-chan."

"Excuse me?!" Shiori hissed, "What did you want from me?"

"I want you to kiss me." He smiled.

"You're crazy!" She bit out before the rain started falling harder. Ryou smiled and picked her up and started to carry her home. He would get a kiss one way or another. The thought caused his smile to grow.

When they reached the manor, they saw Byakuya waiting them... and not looking all too happy to see the young taichou with his daughter. Ryou grinned, "Hello, Kuchiki-san." He said.

"Ichimaru. Put her down." The older man told him. Ryou grinned more and let the squirming Shiori down. She scowled at him before scurrying over to her father.

"See ya round... Hime-chan." Ryou smiled. The younger Shinigami didn't answer and just watched with Byakuya as the young taichou walked away.

"Get inside, Shiori." Byakuya told her. Shiori obediently did as she was told, not wanting to get on her father's bad side. She went straight to her room and went into thought.

_Why did Kitsune-taichou want me to kiss him?`_

**-------**

**Kage: **And that was chapter 8 -grins-

**Shiori: **My father is going to kill Ryou if he's not careful

**Ryou: **No he won'. -smile-

**Shiori: **… if you're sure.

**Kage: **Now, on to chapter 9!

**Kage, Shiori, Ryou: **Don't forget to r&r!


	9. Chapter 9

**Bleach fanfic**

**A/N: I would like to thank Kai crazy and crazywoman for being my loyal readers.**

**Disclaimer: All characters, anime/manga, except the Ocs, belong to the almighty Tite Kibo-sama. Shiori and her taichou belong to me, while Ryou, Haru, and Yuki belong to Kai-chan.**

**Chapter 9- First day in the Gotei 13**

It was early the next day, Haru stopped by the Kuchiki manor to pick Shiori up. He figured it would be a good idea since the young Kuchiki heiress didn't need to be kidnapped again by the mischievous kitsune.

"Who's the taichou of your squad, Haru-nii?" Shiori asked, looking at her cousin. Haru grinned,

"It's Yuki-chan, Hitsugaya-san's daughter." He answered. She nodded. All Shiori knew of her new taichou was he was notorious for playing match maker.

They soon arrived at the squad 13 barracks. Both were in shock at how messy it was. Haru looked at his young cousin with a nervous smile, "Good luck, Shiori-chan." He said and scurried off to his squad barracks, hoping he wouldn't be late.

Shiori sighed as she made her way around the various messy piles of paper, wondering what kind of man like this got the title of taichou. She soon stumbled upon a man in the 13th squad haori. She gave the man a blank stare, surprised that this was her taichou.

"Umm.. Are you alright, taichou?" She asked, shaking him a bit. He stirred and looked at Shiori with a drunken look, which made her back up a few steps. He smiled at her and sat up.

"Hello. You must be my new fuku taichou." He said, watching Shiori as she nodded.

"Hai. I am." She answered, "My name is Kuchiki Shiori. May I ask your name, taichou?" She asked. The man simply grinned,

"My name is-" He was about to answer when his 3rd seat had interrupted them, "Yes? What is it?" He asked.

"Ichimaru-taichou has come to see you, taichou." He answered. Just as the man finished speaking, said male came in through the door,

"Hello, there." Ryou smiled, "I jus' came ta see who yer new fuku taichou was." He said and saw Shiori with the fuku taichou badge, "Ah~. Congratulations, Kuchiki-chan." He smiled more. Shiori seemed to shy away from his greeting, which made Ryou smirk.

"It's rude not to respond to a taichou, Shiori-chan." The taichou she now served under told her. Shiori scowled inwardly before looking at the Ichimaru male.

"Thank you, Ichimaru-taichou." She said, watching Ryou closely. She could have sworn she saw a mischievous smile on his face. What was he planning? Didn't her father tell him not to go near her anymore? Maybe Ryou was just that dense.

"Yer so cute, Shiori-chan." Ryou said out of nowhere. Shiori forced back a blush.

"I would appreciate it if you respected my father's wishes and left me alone, Ichimaru-taichou." The young Kuchiki replied. Ryou smiled more at this. The squad captain looked between the two and smiled to himself.

"Should I give you two some alone time?" He teased, chuckling softly when he saw his fuku taichou's cheeks were lightly tinted. Ryou laughed at this, causing the girl to scowl at him.

"I think I over stayed my welcome." He smiled, "Ja ne.. Hime-chan." Ryou said and turned to leave.

_Damn you, Kitsune._ Shiori thought as she watched him leave.

The older taichou observed the two, "You two make a cute couple." He smiled when he saw Shiori flush deeply.

"We do not. We are complete opposites." She bit out. She seemed to act like her father when he was her age.

The older man smiled. _She's in denial._ He thought with a chuckle. Shiori looked up at him,

"Umm.. Taichou? When do I start my duties?" She asked.

"Right now if you like." He answered, pointing to a desk next to his with a large stark of papers on it, "Well, get to work, Shiori-chan. I have important matters to attend to." He told her before leaving the office.

Shiori blinked after her taichou left, then looked at the mess on the floor to the papers on her new desk, and finally sighed. She began to pick up the mess. Some of it were papers that needed to be filed. She left that task to the Third seat, while she took care of the rest.

All in all, it took the young Kuchiki heiress about two to three hours, possibly even longer considering all the cleaning that was needed, papers that needed to be sorted out, signed, and delivered to the different squad taichous. She had never cleaned in her life- Tsubame was always there to do that, so it tired her out pretty fast. She sighed as she relaxed in her chair, wondering if she could handle the duties of a fuku taichou.

Shiori sighed as she saw her taichou finally return and scowled at him after looking at the clock on the near by wall. The day was almost over! He blinked and smiled at her, "Is something wrong, Shiori-chan?" He asked.

"You were gone almost all day." She bit out, looking like her father more than anything, causing the older man to shudder. The girl was truly her father's daughter if she could pull that look off.

"My apologies, Shiori-chan." He gave a sheepish smile, watching as she got to her feet and walked out of the squad barracks. He blinked again, "Where are you going, Shiori-chan?"

"I am going home." She told him and started to walk off, but was blocked when her taichou had shun-po'd in front of her. She scowled at him, while he just merely smiled.

"I need you to deliver some papers to Ichimaru-taichou before you leave." He told her. Her eyes widened a bit. He had to be kidding... right?

This was going to take a while to get used to...

**Kage: **I'm sorry to keep you all waiting. I kept getting distracted.

**Ryou: **Tha' means ya were bein' a lazy bum.

**Shiori: **Agreed.

**Kage: **You two are mean.

**Shiori: **Deal with it.

**Kage: **Anyways~. Next chapter! Chapt 10- You don't mess with a Kuchiki!

**Kage, Shiori, and Ryou:** Don' ferget ta R&R!


	10. Chapter 10

**Bleach fanfic**

**A/N: Thank you to my loyal readers. I feel happy to know how much it pleases you when you read this story. ^.^ Well, here is Chapter 10. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapt 10- You don't mess with a Kuchiki**

The next day was just as bad as the first. Shiori's taichou was being a lazy bum and made her do all of the paper work. She watched from the corner of her eye as he drank almost a whole bottle of sake while she tried busy herself and tried to complete the work that was set before her.

It was quite distracting when to Shiori when her taichou was neglecting his duties and drinking nothing, but sake. Sake! Of all things he could drink, he chose a godforsaken alcoholic drink! She sighed irritably when she started to hear the older man giggle. She gave him a look,

"If you come near me while you are drunk, I'll throw my chair at you." She warned him.

"You're so cruel, Shiori-chan~." He whined, a drunken blush already on his cheeks. She gave a look of disgust at her taichou. She should've been in the right mind to do something, but she decided against it when she saw the new taichou of squad 11, Yamato Hiro come in. His spiky blonde hair was the first thing she noticed about him.

"Oh, Hiro-kun? What brings you here?" The drunken man asked cheerfully. Hiro grunted,

"Nothing, but to give you a reminder. Come bother my men with thoughts of women again and I'll personally beat the hell out of you." He growled. Shiori watched him, making a mental note to be careful around him. She remembered the stories of the old squad 11 taichou, Kenpachi Zaraki that her uncle Renji used to tell her when she was still small.

Hiro then turned his attention to her, his green-blue eyes boring into her soul, "You. You're a Kuchiki, aren't you?" He grunted, earning a nod from the younger girl. He nodded, "Keep this bastard away from my squad." He told her, earning another nod from Shiori.

With all of that said and done, Hiro soon left, returning back to his own squad. Shiori went back to work, while her taichou went back to drinking. _The baka's going to get in trouble if he keeps this up._ She thought to herself, "Taichou. You still never told me your name." Shiori said as she continued to her work. The older man smiled,

"You really want to know my name, Shiori-chan?" He asked her, watching the younger girl nod. He smiled more, "My name is-" He was once again interrupted by one of the squad members.

The taichou looked at the squad member, "Yes? What is it?" He asked.

"Kuchiki-taichou is here to see you, sir." The man answered. The taichou had a small look of fear in his eyes when he heard the man's name being mentioned. Just then, Byakuya came in, his usual stoic look plastered on his face.

"Oh, Kuchiki-san. What brings you here?" He asked. Shiori noticed Byakuya's eyes narrow slightly. This sent a shiver down both her taichou's and the younger fuku taichou's back.

"I heard you sent my daughter to Ichimaru's office. Why?" He demanded. Shiori swallowed the lump in her throat as her taichou answered the question.

"Well.. you see, Kuchiki-san, I had to have some papers returned to him and Shiori was the only one available to do the task." The man explained. Byakuya did not seem pleased with the response.

"My daughter is to keep away from Ichimaru. Do you understand?" The elder Kuchiki said. Shiori recognized the look in her father's eyes. If her taichou made one more slip up with her involving Ryou, her father would kill both taichous.

"O-of course, Kuchiki-san." The man replied.

"I mean it, Takuya." Byakuya gave a glare like the taichou had never seen and it even scared Shiori stiff. With that, Byakuya left the squad barracks. The young fuku taichou soon blinked,

"Takuya? That's your name?" She asked. He smiled sheepishly.

"Yes. That's my name." He replied. She gave him a strange look,

"You made it sound like you have a girl's name." Shiori said in a bored tone before she went back to finishing her work. Takuya looked at her,

"That kinda hurt." He spoke, watching her. Her violet eyes glanced at him,

"I'll tell you when I start to care, taichou." She said bluntly. Takuya had comically pathetic tears running down his face,

"Shiori-chan. You're so mean." He moved closer to her only to be thrown in the opposite direction.

"You do not touch me, taichou." She said coldly. The older man knew that the two Kuchikis were truly related seeing as Shiori had the same cold stare as her father. Now he was understanding why no one ever messed with a Kuchiki.

**Kage: **Sorry this was short. My brain was getting attacked by Writer's Block. *bows in apology*

**Shiori: **I think they will forgive you once you post this.

**Ryou: **I have ta agree with Hime-chan there.

**Kage: **Thank you.

**Kage, Shiori, Ryou: **Don' forget ta R&R!


	11. Chapter 11

**Bleach fanfic**

**A/N: **Okay.. so this isn't word for word from the rp, I just got it as close as I could to be the same. Hope you all enjoy. Oh! I would like to continue to thank my loyal readers/reviewers. It means a lot to me.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. All Bleach characters belong to the almighty Tite Kubo-sama.

**Chapter 11- Chance encounters**

A few years had gone by, Ryou had continuously came by to see the young fukutaichou. Byakuya soon locked Shiori away in her room for almost a month to keep the kitsune away from his precious daughter. It seriously failed miserably. Ryou had always found a way to snick into the manor to see the young Kuchiki heiress and always got out before her father could catch him.

"Oy vey.." Shiori sighed as she watched Ryou leave the manor, "I wish he would just listen for once and not come see me." She muttered, wondering why the older boy kept coming to see her. It was somewhat worried her a bit that Ryou's father was a traitor and he might take after his old man. Shiori sighed again as she shook the thought from her head.

"He's a fool." Byakuya said simply as he walked back into the manor. Tsubame bowed to him as he walked past her and a few other maids.

"Kuchiki-sama? Is Shiori-sama confined to her room for the rest of the month?" She asked, looking at her master's back. She received a simple nod from him. She bowed again and headed to the Hime's room, "Shiori-sama? Are you decent?" The maid asked as she knocked on the girl's door. She received a 'yes' from Shiori and walked in.

"I'm sorry, Shiori-sama. Your father has requested you stay in your room for the rest of the month." She said solemnly. Shiori nodded simply,

"Of course, he did. He doesn't want Ichimaru-taichou anywhere near me." The heiress replied, closing her eyes. Tsubame bowed her head to her as she exited the room, "Tsubame? Can you make me some tea, please?" She asked. The maid smiled,

"Of course, Shiori-sama." She then went to get the young fukutaichou her tea. After giving the Hime her beverage, Tsubame went to tend to the rest of her chores. So many things to get done for the maid, it always made her tired at the end of the day. Shiori had to think of a way to repay her for everything.

A few months had past and something unexpected had happened. The new Primera and Quinta were brought into the Head Captain's squad barracks for questioning. This was new . Ever since the Winter War had ended, the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo and who ever was left within Las Noches had a treaty with each other. Now the Advanced Team that was sent into the Hollow World had been found dead. The new Espada were to blame for now...

Reina Garcia, Ulquiorra's lone fraccion, now the new Primera and Kurosawa Rei, Yammy's lone fraccion, the new Quinta. Both seemed on edge by this and after being questioned were locked in one of the cells.

Shiori couldn't find out much from her father or her taichou.. or surprisingly nothing from Ryou. But the long week of keeping them locked up soon passed. Reina and Re returned home with a reborn Ulquiorra and Nel in her child form. How either one got there was a mystery, but Shiori wasn't worried about that, she was wandering through the Rukongai, looking as if she was searching for someone from the rooftops.

"Shiori-chan! Wait up!" A familiar voice called to her as a figure appeared behind her. Shiori looked over her shoulder to see Ryou smiling at her.

"What is it?" She asked, looking like her father at the moment. Ryou blinked in his own little way.

"Eh? Nothin's wrong, Hime-chan. And who are ya ta question a taichou? And wit' such a tone?" He smiled more, "Yer jus' a fukutaichou and a spoiled Kuchiki kid." He bent down a bit, amused at the height difference.

Shiori narrowed her eyes slightly, ignoring the 'spoiled Kuchiki kid' comment, "You told me to wait up, I was to assume that something was wrong, _Taichou_." Her snide comment didn't seem to affect the kitsune, "Why are you following me anyway, Kitsune-taichou?" She asked, none too thrilled about the older Shinigami stalking her into the Rukongai.

"Eh? Kitsune?" Ryou blinked. _Where'd tha' come from? _He thought.

"That's what I decided to call you, remember?" She told him. This earned a grin from Ryou.

"You're a crazy one, Kitsune." Shiori said, walking ahead of him, and looked over her shoulder, a small smile she only allowed people close to her to see. Ryou smiled,

"Why am I th' crazy one?" He asked.

"Because I said so." She smiled.

Their meeting soon ended shortly. Shiori's taichou had sent a Hell Butterfly to her and told her that he had an important errand for her to run. The girl sighed, "And just when I thought I was going to have the day off." She muttered, "Ja ne, Kitsune-taichou." She said, shun-po'ing to the squad barracks. Ryou sighed as he watched her leave. He then went to go see the new taichou of Squad 3, Nakamura Tsukiko before heading back to his barracks. He enjoyed getting her riled up. But his fellow taichou made him leave. Ryou sighed as he reached his squad barracks. He had to get his haori on since he wasn't wearing it at the moment, but just his shihakusho.

Shiori sighed as she made her way to Ryou's barracks, a pile of papers in her arms, "I swear if this some sick match making crap from Takuya-taichou to pair me with Kitsune, he's going to pay." She muttered to herself and let herself into the office, "Ki-Ichimaru-taichou?" She called out.

Ryou, who was getting his haori on, stumbled a bit as his sleeves of his haori and shihakusho got tangled up. He then tumbled out of his room and onto the floor a few feet away from Shiori. The young girl just blinked, unsure of what to say.

"Oh. Hello, Hime." I didn't expect ya ta be here. If I knew ya were coming, I would have gotten ready sooner." Shiori blinked,

"Right." She sighed, "Taichou had me bring these over. He says to have them signed by the end of the day." She told him as she sat the stack of papers on his desk and turned to leave.

"W-wait..! Hime! Help me!" Ryou whined, struggling to get free. Shiori sighed again and got the taichou free of his little predicament.

"There. I swear my taichou and squad members are conspiring against me.." She trailed off when she saw Ryou's wide smile,

"You know.. now that yer here, ya might as well help me fill the papers out." Shiori was about to protest, but sighed,

"Fine.." She sat the desk and started signing the papers. Ryou smiled, picking her up, set her in his lap as he sat in his chair,

"Wow, Hime! Yer jus' like a lil' kid!" He laughed.

"I am not a child, Kitsune!" Shiori exclaimed, forgetting to put his title at the end of his name.

"But yer jus' like a doll." He grinned.

"Kitsune!" She hissed. Ryou laughed as he grabbed a pen and rested his chin on her shoulder so he could see what he was doing. Shiori felt her cheeks heat up and hid her face behind her dark locks. The older male noticed this,

"Hime~ yer blushing." He teased. Shiori was about to protest when she heard footsteps getting closer to the office. She recognized them anywhere- they belonged to her father.

Shiori moved quickly out of Ryou's lap to where she was facing him, her back to the door,

"Remember, Ichimaru-taichou. The papers need to be signed before the end of the day." She told him just as her father entered. She bowed to her father and shun-po'd out of the barracks and back to her own, ready to pummel her squad for trying to pull such a foolish trick.

Back at Squad five barracks, Byakuya and Ryou were having a stare down. Ryou was the first one to speak,

"Wha' brings ya here, Kuchiki-san?" He asked. Byakuya narrowed his eyes,

"I heard you went near my daughter again." He said in his usual monotone. Ryou smiled,

"I can' help it if we have th' same path."

"I believe you can." Byakuya didn't enjoy the fact that the son of the traitor, Ichimaru Gin, was getting close to his precious daughter. He then turned away, walking to the door, and looked over his shoulder at the younger taichou, "And if you ever hurt Shiori, I will personally take you to the execution grounds and I will kill you myself."

"I wouldn' dream of hurtin' her." Ryou smiled widely.. and for a moment... Byakuya would have thought he was seeing Gin there instead of Ryou. He then left back to his own barracks.

Shiori had made it back to her squad barracks and literally scared the hell out of her squad members. She had a look in her eyes like the flames of hell were rising behind her. She headed straight for her taichou's office, ready to show him why people didn't mess with her and got away with it.

**Kage:** And that was chapter 11. Hope you all enjoyed it.

**Shiori:** They should. The next chapter should have more detail of my interaction with Ryou.

**Ryou:** Wha' Hime-chan said~

**Kage:** Hehehe. It will. Be patient, you two.

**Shiori and Ryou:** -nods-

**Kage:** Don't forget to R&R~ And no flames, please.


	12. Chapter 12

**Kage: **Wow.. I was really slacking in the updating department. I apologize to my loyal readers. A lot has happened over the time I was on hiatus, but I did not fotget about you. -hearts- Well.. here's chapter 12.. it was 7 whole pages when I typed this up. I really hope it's worth it.

**Untitled**

**chapter 12- Only fools fall in love**

It had been a few hours since Shiori had headed home, enraged that her taichou would do such a thing. She sighed a long breath after she changed into her summer kimono. It was a soft pink color with a sakura blossom pattern on it. She then ventured outside into the garden, watching the koi in the pond. _They're so carefree..._

"Shiori." Byakuya spoke, "The Sakura Festival is nearing in the Living World." He informed her as she turned to look at him, a small glint of hope in her violet orbs.

"You may go by yourself this year." He added as if reading her mind.

"Thank you.. father." She bowed her head as her father turned to leave.

Takuya ventured out to Ryou's squad barracks, a smile on his face. He had news to share with Ryou. He opened the door to the captain's office,

"Hello?" He called out, seeing the office was vacant.

"I'm in th' back~" Ryou's voice called in response. He was in the pool- he had it installed when he became taichou. Takuya grinned as he walked over to the edge of the pool.

"Hello, Ichimaru-kun." He greeted. Ryou gave his usual smile in return, pushing himself up to sit on the edge, his feet still in the cool water.

"How can ya stand all those clothes in this heat? Why don' ya join me?" He asked.

"The clothes are thin, Ichimaru-kun." He chuckled before he graciously accepted Ryou's offer.

"Wha' brings ya here, Takuya-san?" The young captain finally asked.

"I just received word news that the Sakura Festival is near... And Shiori-chan is going to attend." He told the younger male.

"Oh? Wha' of her father?" Ryou asked, perking up a bit. Takuya's grin only seemed to widen.

"He's letting Shiori-chan go by herself." Ryou's expression plain out told the older man that he was planning something... the way his eyes opened just slightly, revealing crimson orbs.

"And she migh' get lonely." The silver-haired taichou spoke, watching his accomplice nod in agreement.

"Speaking of which. We should have her come over." Takuya smiled, thinking his match-making idea still had a chance. Ryou nodded in agreement.

"But wha' should we tell her?" The young Ichimaru asked.

"There's an errand here that only she can preform." Takuya said with a mischievous smile. Ryou mirrored the smile exactly on point.

"And who should send th' Hell Butterfly? The younger of the two inquired.

"Maybe you should. The Hell Butterflies in this squad barrack only work for you." Takuya told him. With a nod, Ryou summoned the small messenger, gave it the message, and sent it off to find Shiori...

Shiori was walking though the Rukongai's first district.. or at least she was half way there. She enjoyed the place in a way, because no one really bothered her. The young fukutaichou soon stopped in her tracks when the Hell Butterfly landed on her shoulder, giving her the message. She let out an annoyed sigh as she turned back to head towards the Seireitei... and Ryou's squad barracks.

"This better be good, Ichimaru-taichou." She said as she walked into the office.

"We're in th' back, Hime-chan~" Ryou called out in a sing-song voice to her. Shiori walked to the doorway and narrowed her eyes when she saw both men were in nothing, but swimming shorts.

"Hello, Shiori-chan." Takuya smiled.

"What is going on here?" Shiori asked, looking like her father. The two men smiled up at her before Ryou spoke up.

"It's awfully hot ou', Hime-chan. Why don' ya join us in th' pool." He asked.

"I'd rather not." She answered bluntly, shooting his offer down.

"Bu' aren't ya hot in that kimono?" Takuya asked, only to have a chair violently thrown at him.

"Quiet, pervert!" She hissed. Ryou's grin grew when he looked at her.

"Now, now, Hime-chan. No need ta be like tha'." He said as he soon appeared right in front of her.

Takuya smiled as the young Ichimaru had the even younger Kuchiki trapped against the wall.

"Will ya join us in th' pool, Hime-chan?" Ryou purred in her ear. Despite looking like his own father, his voice was smooth as velvet when it came to this. He smiled when he saw her cheeks tinting a bit from blushing. He leaned down closer, as if teasing her about their height difference again.

"I don't have any swimwear under this." She told him, adverting her gaze. Ryou continued to grin,

"I have some clothes ya can wear if ya wan'." He offered. Shiori remained silent, unsure if she could get herself to answer. The silver-haired male sighed,

"Tell me when ya wan' ta join us." He said in a surprisingly soft tone before returning to the pool.

Shiori took a moment before she walked over to the pool, gently pulling the bottom of her kimono up enough so she could sit on the edge, dipping her feet into the cold water. The two grinned at her from the adjacent side of the pool.

"Why not get all the way in, Shiori-chan?" Takuya asked.

The young heiress gave him the infamous Kuchiki glare. Ryou chuckled at this,

"Ya wan' those clothes now?" He asked.

"You know I could tell my father that you two just brought me here to harass me." She said somewhat bitterly.

Ryou sighed and got out of the pool again, this time to get a change of clothes for the raven-haired hime. Shiori watched him leave for a moment, only having to wait a few minutes. Th young taichou had come back with a white t-shirt and black shorts.

Violet eyes took in the sight of the clothes. From the look of them, they would be pretty big on her. After a moment of hesitation, she finally took the clothes so she could change.. The older male grinned as he waited for her to come back.

When she finally did come back, Takuya smiled, pulling himself out of the pool,

"I think I'll take my leave now." He said, winking at Ryou, "Thank you for letting me join you, Ichimaru-kun." He added before leaving. Ryou smiled when Takuya left and walked up behind the younger girl, walking her near the edge of the pool.

Without any warning, Ryou had wrapped his arms around her lithe frame and jumped into the cold water with her, laughing. He came back up after letting her go. He couldn't help but grin from ear to ear when he saw that she was soaked.

"Sorry. I should'a gave ya a warnin'." He chuckled, swimming over to her.

"That would have been nice." The heiress replied with a small scowl. He soon caught her off guard as he pinned her to the wall of the pool, looking down at her.

"Tell me, Hime. Why are ya th' only one tha' comes near me?" He asked her. Shiori was surprised by the question and tried to think of a good enough answer.

"You're not like other people. You don't expect me to act like my father." She answered after a moment, adverting her gaze to one of the persimmon trees in the courtyard.

"I still expect ya ta act like a noble, Hime-chan." He sighed. Shiori took a breath, left with only two other answers in her mind. Her only problem was wondering which on he would believe. With another breath and closing her eyes tightly...

"What do you want me to say? That I might be in love with you?" She asked. Ryou smiled and chuckled at the answer.

"Oh, Hime. No. I don' expect ya ta say tha'." He replied, "Such a scandalous thought, Hime-chan~" He purred in that velvet smooth voice of his again as he rested his head on the girl's shoulder.

Shiori sighed, having no other choice, but to tell him her last answer.

"You are not your father. You should not have to pay for what he did." She said softly. This caught the young Ichimaru off guard before he started grinning again.

"Thank ya, Hime. Tha' means a lot." He nuzzled her softly, inhaling her scent a bit, causing the young noble to blush softly.

_Just like Sakura blossoms. _He thought as his nostrils were filled with the beautiful aroma. He was about to put the thought into words, but decided against it.

The two soon looked up, seeing a member of squad 6 standing in the doorway. His eyes were wide when he saw the two together. Ryou gave the man a look that reminded anyone of his father, Ichimaru Gin. The man soon shunpo'd away. Shiori figured that he went to tell her father about what he saw and looked up at the young taichou, watching him smile down at her.

"We should prolly get dressed, ne?" He smiled at her. Shiori nodded, quickly getting out of the pool to get dressed. She rushed to the changing room and got back into her kimono. Ryou stopped her from leaving,

"Hime... won' someone be suspicious when they see yer all wet?" He asked. The young fukutaichou looked down at herself,

"I fell into the river." She said before turning to leave. Ryou caught her before she left, nuzzling her softly He, in all honesty, was surprised that the young hime would lie about where she was.

Shiori blushed and soon hurried home, back to the manor. When she reached the garden, she looked into the koi pond, watching the fish swim freely. She soon felt her father's reiatsu enter the garden. She suddenly felt like she could lie to him.

"Gomenasai, father." She said softly, "Taichou was dragging Ichimaru-taichou into his antics." She told him. Byakuya simply nodded,

"Shiori.. I will still allow you to attend the Sakura Festival by yourself." He told her. The young Kuchiki looked at him and smiled lightly as she bowed her head to him

"Thank you, Father." She said, watching him leave again.

It wasn't too long before Shiori went on an evening walk, without realizing it, wound up at Ryou's squad barracks... his office to be more specific. She didn't know that her cousin's taichou, Hitsugaya Yuki, had come by to see the Kitsune earlier. Ryou soon came out of his private room, wearing a white yukata with his chest mostly revealed.

He blinked when he saw a softly flushing Hime looking at him,

"Oh? Hime-chan? Wha' are ya doin' here?" He asked, his smile back in place. Shiori flushed more when she saw his chest and quickly turned around so her back was to him.

"I-I... I was just taking a walk and wound up here without thinking." She told him, causing the older male to smirk. He knew the hime better than that.

"Ya can turn around, Hime-chan." He said after sighing, "It's no' like I'm naked." He chuckled as he went to sit on his tatami mat, patting the one next to him, motioning for the younger girl to join him as he stretched his legs out. Shiori hesitantly joined him, sitting on the mat, formal style. The young Ichimaru chuckled and poked her side,

"Ya know ya can relax, Hime-chan. Yer not at home." He grinned as she squeaked and slowly brought her legs out from under her.

"Kitsune.." She said softly, rubbing her side. Ryou smiled in response to the side long glance she was giving him.

"Yes, Hime?" He asked, bringing his face close to hers

"What were you about to say to me earlier before my father's squad member showed up?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Eh? I was just gonna say how cute ya look." He gave her a fox-like smile.

"Don't lie..! You were about to say something different." Shiori protested. Causing the young taichou to start laughing.

"I'm tellin' th' truth, Hime! I swear!" He continued to laugh. The young Kuchiki gave him a look, only for Ryou to give her one back,

"Ya know, Hime.. There's no tellin' wha' I could do. I migh' end up like my da'." He said, opening his eyes a bit, watching for her reaction.

Shiori's eyes were wide from a small shock of fear shot through her,

"You wouldn't..." She whispered. Ryou watched her and seemed surprised when the heiress softly brushed her lips against his cheek. When she realized what she had done, she seemed surprised and soon ran off.

Ryou laughed to himself and caught her before she got too far with a shunpo. He felt her freeze up for a moment and carried her back to the tatami mat, nuzzling her softly.

"Such a scandalous thought, Hime-chan." He mused, setting her in his lap. A small blush tinted her cheeks as she slowly looked up at him.

He was grinning at her and soon had his lips against hers. The young heiress was shocked that he actually kissed her, but slowly returned the gesture just to see what he would do next. Shiori was caught off guard when Ryou went backwards and gasped when she heard him hiss after hitting his head a bit on the floor.

She pulled away a bit, about to ask him if he was okay, only to be pulled into a kiss again. She gasped softly, giving Ryou the chance to gentely slip his tongue into her mouth. The soft moan that she emitted was muffled by the older male's mouth. Shiori blushed when he rolled them over so she was on the bottom.

Ryou smiled deviously, looking down at the heiress, her pale skin almost glowing in the moonlight, "What will you do now, Hime?" He asked. Shiori wasn't sure how to answer and was flushing when the taichou was slowly nudging the top of her kimono apart.

Shiori mewled softly when she felt Ryou kiss her chest, right above her breasts. She didn't know what to do. What could she do? Ryou was stronger than her and could easily pin her down if she tried to escape. The two were soon looking into each other's eyes before an all too familiar reiatsu fell over them.

The young fukutaichou slowly looked to her right and saw her father giving Ryou a cold glare. Her eyes wide with slight fear of what her father would do to her and Ryou. Byakuya was silent, his gaze telling the Ichimaru to get off of the small heiress.

Ryou slowly got off of her, "I didn' do anythin' ta her, Kuchiki. She came ta me." He said, sitting up, pulling Shiori into his lap. The younger girl was softly flushing, but was still scared of what her father would do.

"Let her go, Ichimaru." He said coldly, watching Shiori get to her feet and her arms spread out as if defending the older male. Byakuya soon drew his zanpakuto, Senbon Zakura, planning to release his Shikai on Ryou. Shiori's eyes widened when she saw this and tried to stand firm when a few of the petals cut at her.

Ryou soon helped her after the younger girl fell to her knees. He glanced over at the older Kuchiki,

"Ya should be more creful, Kuchiki. Ya could wind up missin' yer target." He said, annoying the older taichou.

Within seconds, Byakuya was in front of Ryou, zanpakuto at the younger male's neck, "You will leave my daughter alone or I will kill you." He told him, keeping his monotone.

"Ya don' scare me, Kuchiki." Ryou chuckled, still holding Shiori as she was getting over the stun of the attack. Byakuya continued to glare.

"Shiori. Come." He said, wanting to get his daughter away from the traitor's son. Shiori looked at her father before looking up at Ryou.

"Go ta yer da', hime." He told her softly. She nodded slowly before hesitently going to her father. As she got a few feet away from the silver-haired male, sakura petals from her father's sword flew past her and attacked Ryou.

With wide eyes, the Hime saw Ryou with cuts here and there on his body. She saw him give her a look to keep going. As she hung her head a bit, she followed after her father, leaving the young Ichimaru to slip into unconsciousness. Shiori could swear she felt tears forming in her eyes for the kitsune...

**Shiori: **-tears- Father's cruel...

**Ryou- **Ya mean coldhearted.

**Kage: **He's both. -nods- But, there's a surpise in the next chapter. Hope everyone's ready for some romance.

**Ryou: **-grins-

**Shiori: **-blush-

**Kage: **Don't forget to R&R~!


	13. Chapter 13

**Bleach fanfic**

**Chapter 13- Night time visits**

**A/N: I'm surprised that no one gave me reviews on chapter 12. You all have saddened me. -cries- I hope that chapter 13 will make up in some way or another. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: You all know this by now. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo-sama. Shiori and Takuya belong to me. Ryou, Haru, and Yuki belong to SeekerLuna**

After Shiori was escorted home, the two Kuchikis saw Renji and his son, Haru, there with him. The two Abarais looked on as Byakuya sent Shiori to her room.. the girl obediently did as she was told.

"What happened, Kuchiki-taichou?" Renji asked, looking at his 'brother-in-law'. These two men were now family in a way because of Renji and Rukia getting married.

"I found Ichimaru with my daughter. He was on top of her." The older male told him. Renji's eyes widened at the answer he received.

"You didn't kill him, did you? Haru, go check on him." Renji told his son. Haru nodded and shunpo'd off to check on Ryou. The older red-head then looked at Byakuya,

"Want me to talk to her?" He asked.

"You may try. It seems she will not tell me." The Kuchiki answered before going to his office. Renji sighed and went to talk to his niece.

He knocked only once before he heard Shiori's voice allowing him to enter the room. The man opened the door to see Shiori in her yukata, getting ready for bed. He easily saw the marks on her neck that Ryou left.

"Want to talk about what happened?" He asked.

"I was just taking a walk. I wound up at Ichimaru-taichou's squad barracks, and things just.. happened." She answered.

"I don't think things just happened to cause those marks on your neck." Renji said, pointing out the hickies on the hime's neck. He watched as Shiori tried to cover them up with her hand. The older man watched her advert her gaze from his.

While Renji was dealing with Shiori, Haru was with Ryou. The younger Abarai had found him injured and helped him get to the squad four barracks to get treated.

After only a few minutes, Unohana healed Ryou's injuries and sent them off. Haru, instead of letting Ryou go back home, he decided to sneak him into the Kuchiki manor.

"C'mon. Let's go see Shiori." He said. Ryou smiled as they snuck in.

When they reached the window that led to Shiori's room, Haru peeked in and gulped,

"Wha's wrong?" Ryou asked, noticing how Haru tensed up.

"My dad's interegating Shiori." Haru answered, sliding down into sitting position.

"It's tha' bad, huh?" Ryou murmured, watching the fukutaichou nod. He sighed.

Renji soon spotted the top of Haru's head, smiling a bit,

"Looks like you have company." He told her, watching as she blinked and looked at the window, seeing Haru's head.

Shiori rushed over to the window, opening it and peered down, seeing both her cousin and the fox-like taichou sitting there under her window. Tears started forming in her eyes when she saw a bandage on Ryou's face.

"Kitsune.." She said softly. Renji and Haru snickered at the name. They now had blackmail for when Ryou bothered them. Ryou moved to sit in the window frame.

"Hime.." Ryou spoke softly, almost falling backward when Shiori threw herself into his arms,

"Hime.. I almost fell." He told her after gripping the window frame and wrapped an arm around her so she wouldn't fall either.

After murmuring an apology to him, Shiori heard her uncle tell them that he and Haru had to talk about something. The two Abarai males left them alone in the room together. Renji looked over his shoulder at Ryou, giving him a look of a very protective uncle before leaving the room altogether.

The young Ichimaru nodded and soon wrapped both arms around Shiori before he sat her down and entered the room through the window, and softly kissed her lips. The hime gladly returned the kiss. The kiss only lasted a moment before Ryou pulled away and moved to sit at her desk.

Shiori watched him for a second before going over to him. He smiled widely at this, pulling the younger girl into his lap, brushing his lips against hers.

"Ya know.. Haru and Yuki already beat us." He chuckled.

"Don't care." She mumbled softly, kissing him again just as her yukata was about to come undone. Ryou noticed this and looked at her.

"Ya sure ya wan' ta do this, Hime?" He asked her, gently tugging at her yukata. He watched the raven-haired beauty as she nodded.

"I've never been so sure in my life." She was already the outcast in her family. She was just relieved that someone accepted her for who she was as a person and not what family she was apart of.

He smiled and tugged the top half of her yukata off till it reached the bend in her elbows, kissing and nipping at her collar bone, causing her to mewl. He inwardly smiled at her reactions, brushing his lips against the tob of her breasts. Shiori let out a soft moan in response.

Ryou was greatful that he was able to hide his reiatsu and that Renji and haru were outside the room to distract Byakuya. He looked at the girl in his lap, seeing how her violet orbs were glazing over.

Without any warning, he had her pinned to the opposite wall, next to the bed, removing the yukata completely, letting it pool at the hime's feet. Shiori flushed softly and looked up at him, wondering what he was thinking.

"Beautiful." he purred before moving to fall on the bed with her on top of him. She flushed more when she realized he was still clothed and she was fully naked in front of him. The young taichou chuckled and removed his haori before flipping them over, looming over her.

Violet eyes looked up to see partially opened red eyes. Ryou smiled down at her, kissing her neck as a hand moved down her body, brushing it against her heat. Th touch earned him a moan, as Shiori withered as Ryou slipped his finger into her.

Ryou waited till the younger girl was used to the feeling before he started thrusting his digit into her. Shiori let out a soft moan and not before too long, she was moving against his long, slender finger, her violet eyes glazing over with a longing lust.

The young taichou soon pulled his finger out of her, licking the juices from it, before getting his length lined up with her enterance. He looked ingot her eyes, brushing his fingers against her cheek,

"Ready?" He asked, watching her nod. Without a second thought, he thrust in, breaking her virgin barrier, taking her completely.

Shiori let out a small noise and panted, trying to get used to his size. This was her first time after all. Her pure viirginity was now taken, her enterance was now being stretched out by Ryou's member. There was no turning back now.

After giving her time to adjust, Ryou soon started to thrust into her, slowly at first, so he wouldn't hurt her. The hime was just moaning softly as they made love for the first time. When the kitsune saw Shiori was getting better at what they were doing, he started thrusting into her more, finding her sweet spot, causing a small cry to escape her lips.

Their bodies were covered in a thin layer of sweat in no time. Both of them were panting from the friction of their bodies moving together. It was only a matter of time till Shiori reached her climax

"Ki-Kitsune..!" She cried out in pleasure. Ryou grunted softly when he felt her inner walls tighten around him and soon pulled out before he released, spilling his seed on his haori.

Shiori laid there, panting, after they were done. Ryou laid on his side next to her. They looked into each other's eyes, getting lost in the other's gaze. The young heiress looked like she had something on her mind. Ryou simply smiled at her as she took a breath,

"K-Kitsune..?" She said softly. Ryou blinked, wondering what she had to say.

"I.. I-I th-think I.. I l-love you." She said softly. This caused Ryou to smile.

"Thank ya, Hime. Tha's th' first time anyone's ever said tha' ta me." He said in the same soft tone Shiori was using. Shiori flushed softly at his response, wishing time would just stand still. She knew better. She knew wishes like that didn't come true. The young hime watched as Ryou soon sat up, hearing him speak again.

"I got ta go now, Hime-chan." He whispered, getting dressed.

The heiress watched him as he dressed. He looked at her through closed eyes and gave her an apologetic look.

"Will I see you again?" The young fukutaichou asked, seeing Ryou smile.

"Come ta th' squad barracks tomorrow if ya can." He told her, pulling her into a loving embrace. The hime nodded and watched him leave through the window.

Renji felt Ryou leave and looked at his son, "They're done. Let's go." He said, leading Haru to the 5th squad barracks.

When the two reached the squad barracks, Renji was the first to speak,

"You really are something else, Ichimaru-taichou. Deflowering the Kuchiki heiress." Ryou sighed as he sat at his desk. Renji continued on, "You know her father will disown her if he found out about this."

Ryou sighed, knowing the consequences very well. Renji didn't seem to let up just yet and struck a nerve with his next statement.

"You're just like your father." The older Abarai said.

"Just go, Abarai." The young Ichimaru said.

"Yes, Ichimaru-taichou." Renji replied, leading his son away.

Shiori lied awake in her bed, unable to believe what had just happened. Her and Ryou had just had sex. He had deflowered her. She was no longer pure. Her father would surely disown her, giving the Kichiki Clan reason to hate her more now. She closed her eyes after a few minutes,hoping to sleep.

All she could do now was sleep and wait for tomorrow...

**Kage [probably now known as Kitsune X3]: **Holy hell, man.. my head hurts.

**Shiori: **That's because of the plot bunnies in your head.

**Ryou: **-grinning- Poor Kage-chan. -pets my head-

**Kitsune: **:3 Anyways.. Next time. A certain other fox-faced Shinigami makes a come back, along with everyone's favorite traitor to the Soul Society.

**Kitsune, Shiori, and Ryou: **Don't forget ta R&R~!


End file.
